


吉良老板 抵抗晨光

by dongjingjutu



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongjingjutu/pseuds/dongjingjutu





	吉良老板 抵抗晨光

吉良老板【抵抗晨光】R

R①⑧  
洗心革面上班族x黄镇N次后老板  
有微量血腥描写  
荒木庄背景，私设很多  
全篇充斥Jojo的奇妙比喻  
其实是披着原作向的皮搞ooc的纯爱傻屌黄文  
全文加上最后的碎碎念共1w字，（碎碎念推荐不看，我拿来凑字的。  
加油啊鱼鱼，冲向1w字！——成功了！）

荒木庄宁静的早晨。

在这个万物都可以赖床的清闲的早晨，只有两个人不可能一觉睡到爽，一是吉良吉影，因为他是一名非常自律规矩的上班族，同时也是一名前.反派。不过这些都是幼稚的过去了。

而另外一人，则是躺在他身边的迪亚波罗。吉良吉影一睁眼就体会到一种该死的默契，这个粉红头发的男人用单边手臂撑着脑袋，一脸不耐地望着他，压低声音催促道，“快点完事儿。”

吉良也烦躁又轻蔑，语速极快地回应道“我去洗漱一下，换个睡衣。”

虽然这个比喻不怎么恰当，但是吉良最近交的男朋友，就像一个需要魔法续命的灰姑娘。金发的男人面对着落地镜干净利落地打理仪容，抻整衬衫，打好一条蓝紫色的领带。万事俱备，这才神清气爽地转向坐在角落里等候了一些时的迪亚波罗。

迪亚波罗没有任何变化，他在被子里什么样，现在就是什么样，身上什么也没穿，因为他不需要。他微微低垂着头，透过有些杂乱的粉色长发的缝隙抬眼盯着吉良吉影，那眼神空洞而平静，里面什么情绪也没有。有点像一个长期领取救济粮的麻木的难民。

吉良吉影的脸上忽地流露出了一个异常温柔喜悦的神情，他向迪亚波罗伸出手，“来吧~亲爱的，你啊，今天也是这么黏人呢。”

迪亚波罗顺从地抬手，手放在对方掌心之后，他的大部分身体随着一阵几乎轻不可闻的爆破音，化作齑粉消失不见了。

吉良吉影充满爱意地将那只断手放在唇边轻吻，将它用一张手帕轻柔地包好，收进了怀中。

这就是吉良吉影最近的生活，简直不能再平静完美了。如果抛开那几个非常吵的室友不看，稳定的工作，固定的作息，乖巧听话的男朋友。不过说起这个男朋友的来历，却不是那么美好。

大概是两个多月前，一个斑点粉头发的男人凭空被丢到了荒木庄内。根据过往的情报来看， 这大概又是哪个作了孽的反派吧。卡兹和dio不怕事儿大，搬了个小板凳在一旁对这生死不知的人戳来戳去，直到对方猛然惊醒。

“绯红之王!”那人嗓音沙哑得不得了，然而什么也没有发生。他像个精神病患者一般颤抖着惊恐地环视四周，看到dio和卡兹两人不怀好意的笑，歇斯底里地大叫起来。“不要再靠近我啊啊啊啊！！”

“好吵……”吉良吉影头上冒出个＃字，自顾自地喝了口温水，刚刚他只是恰好路过院子去厨房，原本也没心情管这两个兴致勃勃的魔鬼对荒木庄新人的调戏。直听见对方的声音戛然而止，世界终于回归了安静。

之后的一周，卡兹和dio就像发现了有趣的新玩具的一般，经常性迫害这新人。吃的嘴边全是血，每天都容光焕发的。只能从他们房间里经常传出的惨叫推测出一点粉头发男人的悲惨遭遇。但看在这两个变态都不好惹的份儿上，几天以来吉良吉影都忍了。

这天，没有需要额外加班的工作，他极其罕见地提前下班回家了，本来打算自己做一顿美味的营养晚餐，再悠闲地看看杂志，点燃新买的熏香，听听高雅的纯音乐，放松一下身心。室友的房间里持续传来的痛苦的呻吟和惨叫让他的美好黄昏化为泡影。

吉良吉影忍不下去了！

他黑着一张脸开始非常用力地敲卡兹的房间门。“卡兹，dio，我觉得我们需要谈一谈！”这俩人终于怂了，话不敢回，门也不开。毕竟他吉良吉影才是唯一掌控荒木庄财政的那个人。他狞笑着炸开门锁，大跨步推门而入，这才发现这俩人并不是怕了他不敢回音，而是跑路了！窗户还大开着呢。

“这两个混蛋……”房间里空气质量相当糟糕，血腥味浓得呛人。哪怕是吉良吉影这样的前.连环杀人犯也没经历过这么原始的血腥氛围，堪比动物世界里角马被鬣狗活吃的现场。激得他皱起了鼻子，一边拿手帕保护自己备受折磨的嗅觉，一边顺手将灯打开了。

突然，他眼前一亮，手帕也不要了，惊喜万分地往前踉跄了几步。“啊啊！多么漂亮的手！”吉良吉影直奔房间角落那团破破烂烂的尸体，只见在那一摊模糊的血肉之中，一只手被活活扭曲成一个诡异的角度，无力地呈现出一个向上捧起的姿态，像无意识间从伞下伸出手去接谷雨时节的第一滴雨水，有种与当下情况极端违和的天真气质。这只手之所以能幸存的主要原因还是因为dio和卡兹没有唆爪的习惯，毕竟他们也不是爱吃手手的中国人。这才被吉良吉影发现了。

没想到，如今因为荒木庄限制无法对普通人出手的恋手癖我吉良吉影还能遇到如此等级的艳遇。这简直不要太好运啊！吉良吉影脸上飞起两抹兴奋的红晕，如获至宝地捧着这只手看了又看。虽然这很明显是一只男人的手，但是它的美丝毫不亚于他曾经交过的任何一个女朋友！他已经迫不及待要把这只手洗干净，然后好好和它从头认识一下了。“漂亮的先生，你叫什么名字?没关系，我们刚刚认识，感到害羞也是没办法的事。请先让我给你好好清洗一下吧！”

迪亚波罗再一次清醒时，他的手被人捧握着，涓涓温水从手背上流过的同时，那人以极端肉麻的方式摩挲他的手指。他条件反射猛地把手抽了回去，身体失去平衡一屁股坐到地上，尾椎骨撞到瓷砖上发出令人牙酸的一声闷响，他却仿佛没有痛觉似的狼狈而疾速后退，背紧靠着墙壁，急促地喘息着。

吉良毫不意外对方这副惊恐戒备的模样，他慢条斯理地将自己手上的泡沫冲洗干净了，拿起旁边的毛巾擦干，说道 “果然杀不死啊，而且这个过程内竟然连killer queen的炸弹对你也不生效。这还真奇特，看来你是被某种特殊的规则保护了。当处于生与死的中间态时，只有等你彻底复原才能对你使用第一炸弹。”

迪亚波罗冷笑了一声，“你管这个叫保护？”

吉良挑了挑眉，平静地回道，“在荒木庄里就算保护不是吗，不然你现在也没机会与我对话。”

男人阴沉着脸，回道，“我宁可不要醒来。”

吉良直起身来，居高临下打量着对方，他的手指弯起，轻轻抚着自己的下巴，沉思了片刻。随即摆出了一副商业谈判般正经的态度正色道，

“这样吧，迪亚波罗。老实说，我对你的手很中意——别误会，我不是同性恋，我只是钟情漂亮的手而已。再说了，他们折腾你的时候，你的叫声实在是太吵。所以我有个提议。我对你使用第一炸弹，让你的肉体彻底粉碎，延长你的死亡时间，作为交换，你的手留下来做我男朋友怎么样？”

迪亚波罗：？……？？这个人是怎么回事，这个鬼地方只有变态的吗?

“你放什么狗屁？我的手做你的男朋友？”迪亚波罗直感觉背后一阵恶寒，见对方步步紧逼，而自己退无可退，色厉内荏地指向对方“……不准过来！”

“算了，你也没有拒绝的权力。”吉良耸了耸肩，轻松地解说道，“在你刚刚复原的时候，你的身体已经被我摸过了，杀手皇后，炸了他。”

话音刚落，迪亚波罗就带着错愕的神情灰飞烟灭，只剩下一只手掉落在地上。吉良一反刚才的冷淡，殷勤又疼惜地将那只断手捡起来，“哎呀，都弄脏了，没关系，我会重新给你洗干净的。这个水温怎么样？不会烫吧……”

在这个如同真正的死亡一般的死寂之中，迪亚波罗获得了片刻难得的安宁。

第二天被清晨的阳光照醒的时候，他感到自己身边紧紧贴着一个人，手还被紧紧握住抱在怀里……上面似乎还残留着点微妙的触感。顿时脸都绿了。

但他几乎是瞬间便冷静了下来，回忆起这个男人当时的提议。对于自己来说，这已经是当下最合算的交易。

毕竟迪亚波罗相当清楚，替身受损的自己目前在这里属于食物链的底层，完全没有反抗的余地。比起被另外的两个变态生吞活剥，还不如选择屈服于这个手控变态，似乎还会好过一点……不过这家伙到底拿着他的手做了什么！不会是他想的那种吧！

他看着对方沉睡的样子，更感到不爽，毕竟只有他自己因为神经太过敏感，才会被阳光一照就醒。出于报复之心，他凑近到对方耳边吹气。“喂，天亮了。”

吉良虽然昨夜有所纵欲（？），但还是按照正常作息睡觉的。现在才五点刚过，远远没到起床的时间。还没睡饱的健康小吉感觉耳朵痒痒的，皱着眉头睁开眼睛一看，迪亚波罗正一脸挑衅地看着他。

对于对方打扰了他的固定作息这件事，吉良吉影感到非常不满，揉着眼睛冷声命令杀手皇后把迪亚波罗给炸了。

再抱着手缩回被子里补回笼觉，却怎样都睡不着了。他重重叹了口气，只好起床。“多完美的一只手，怎么长了个这么烦人的男人。”

为了完全预防睡眠时间被打扰，吉良决定严格测量自己的男朋友上长出烦人男人的时间。经过了反复数次测试，得出了实验数据，被KILLER QUEEN炸完以后的休眠期大概是12个小时。也就是说，他得控制在每天晚上7点炸一次迪亚波罗，这样早上7点迪亚波罗才会复原。7点本来也就是起床的时间，因此，不管这家伙怎么烦他也不会给他再造成任何困扰。迪亚波罗的恢复过程差不多会持续1个小时，场面相当猎奇。也就是说早上6点到7点区间因为自己在睡觉所以不算数，他只用和他的男朋友在晚上6点到7点这个时间段小别一段儿，等待迪亚波罗完全复活，就可以了。这段时间如果他把迪亚波罗带出去上班了，也刚好是下班的时间，他可以坐在自己车上的驾驶位，吃着刚刚从便利店买来的新鲜三明治，把迪亚波罗丢在车后座上，等待重生过程结束，再把他炸掉。

磨合期一过，吉良吉影深深感觉到，他的这个新男友小迪（？）实在是太完美了。虽然他先前没交过男朋友，因为男人手指上一般都有毛（米斯达：？？？有毛怎么了？）且要么就皮肤粗糙要么就关节奇形怪状。从一开始他就没考虑过。

但是小迪不一样。首先，它皮肤真的特别好，细腻柔滑。看上去生前很久没有做过重活儿。肤色也是那种透着不见天日的白皙感的小麦色，和女人过度苍白的肤色不同，这种小麦色在沾上不可描述液体的时候，显得尤其的欲。指甲的形状和颜色都特别完美，掌纹也非常美丽干净。手指骨感而修长，握住他的欧金金的时候，那感觉真的爽飞了……毕竟吉良的欧金金和同类男人比起来还是很优秀的，羸弱的女性单手根本不能完全握住他。唉，怎么没早点想找个男朋友。吉良感觉自己开窍有点晚了，颇有点食髓知味的遗憾。

值得一提的是，除了有以上这些完美的优点之外，小迪还有着一点远胜于吉良所有前任的优势，那就是它绝对新鲜。要知道吉良先前交过的女朋友们，不管再怎样姿容迤逦，总是有一个保质期的……过了那段时间后，往往触感和味道都一日不如一日。

但小迪不同！他永远保持着处女般的纯洁和弹性。这真是太美妙了！吉良吉影感觉自己每一天都在体验初遇般的热恋！

当然，Dio和卡兹依旧对迪亚波罗虎视眈眈，两个人一有机会就怪叫着在吉良房门外起哄“章鱼章鱼！我们要食章鱼！”

神父：“冷静啊迪奥大人，迪亚波罗现在不是和吉良正在交往中吗，你们吃了吉良的男朋友，不就得罪了荒木庄唯一经济来源吗？”

Dio：挚友啊，你说的对，也罢，等他们分手了再吃章鱼刺身拼盘吧！

为了能再次把章鱼吃到口，dio首当其冲成为了吉良老板cp黑。只要吉良在家，他就阴魂不散地跟在吉良身边吹耳旁风，大讲特讲章鱼的坏话，吉良吉影不胜其烦，扬言要断了dio的零花钱，这才让他闭嘴。

迪亚波罗发现每天早上把吉良吵醒已经起不到烦他的作用了，自己变成了一个闹钟一样的存在，只要前一天下午是在吉良车后座上醒来的，第二天早上闹醒他时，就差不多正好是吉良需要起床的时间。这家伙已经把一切都算好了。不能困扰到吉良这让他忿忿了一段时间。但很快也就接受了。吉良除了嗜好有点变态，其他方面还是挺好的。人狠话不多，炸死的过程也被对方缩短到不能再短。连痛都来不及就结束了。

他这个恶心的体质，活着的每一秒都处在极端的不安全和折磨之中。能暂时品尝到甜美的死亡，和吉良这笔交易实在是稳赚不亏……这个情况一直持续到某天早上。

大概是因为这段时间过得太过安心了，早晨7点迪亚波罗复原以后，居然没有醒。然后这两个人就依偎在一起，睡过头了！最后还是吉良吉影先醒的。他一看表，都已经快早上9点了。

“迪亚波罗这个蠢货居然不叫我……还在睡？”吉良吉影一边手忙脚乱穿衣服，一边用余光瞅这人，“他不是阳光一照就醒的么？算了，现在没空想这些。”为了防止迪亚波罗被阳光照醒以后到处乱跑，说不定又会被dio和卡兹抓去上下其手（虽然他不在乎本体会被怎样，但难保他们不会碰到手。）吉良临走前轻手轻脚把避光窗帘拉上了，如果现在炸掉迪亚波罗就改变了他算好的时间了，只能等今晚上班完回来再炸。希望这家伙能老老实实睡到那个时候吧。

因为迟到被上司批了一顿，全勤还没了。吉良回家路上很是无奈地去买了几副电池，自从迪亚波罗承担起闹钟的职责后，原本使用的闹钟电用完了，他也没想再换。结果就因为太信任这个屑章鱼和自己的生物钟，才会导致了今天迟到的。因为要赶着回去炸迪亚波罗，所以今晚的加班他也拜托同事代班了。急匆匆地驱车回了家。

回家以后，第一眼见到的是正在客厅看电视的神父，他给对方打了个招呼。

“今天回来的很早啊？”神父道，“嗯，因为有点事要处理，普奇，今天我房间里有什么动静吗？”

“动静？没有。”神父有些疑惑地看着对方，突然就明白了些什么。“哦哦，放心吧，今天dio大人和卡兹出去了。”

“好的。”吉良吉影舒了口气，往自己房间走去。时候到了，差不多也该炸迪亚波罗了！

吉良吉影打开门，环视房间内一周，没有找到迪亚波罗的身影。屋里非常昏暗，只有些许黄昏时分的天光从窗帘的缝隙中渗透进来，勾勒出家具的轮廓。

“我回来了，在的话就应一声。”吉良吉影一边把公文包放下，一边脱下西装。这家伙跑了吗？不可能，像他们这种被荒木庄绑定的，一旦有逃跑的心，根本离不开这里很久就会被强制遣返。而且假如触犯规则多次，后果有多可怕迪亚波罗也该有过亲身体会，刚进来那会儿他就受不了折磨所以老逃跑，结果被神秘力量送回来的时候反而更加惨兮兮……

吉良吉影一边思索着一边拉开了窗帘，让光线进来房间里。正打开衣柜，准备将西装挂进去，就发现一个人正藏在里面浑身颤抖。

“……”原来躲这里来了啊。这是什么动物，专门往黑暗的角落里钻的么。他伸出手打算把人拽出来，“行了，出来吧……”

还没碰到对方，扑面而来传来一阵具有极强压迫感的凌厉杀气，吉良冒出了些冷汗，连忙后退一步，替身也被瞬间召唤出来，高度戒备地望着对方。然而就像是幻觉的影子很快消逝了一般，什么也没有发生。

迪亚波罗从自己的膝弯间抬起头，幽幽的绿眸内一片空茫，他哑着声音道，“为什么……”

“为什么不按约定炸死我，吉良吉影？”

此时吉良吉影却完全没听进去这人在说些什么。他的全部注意力无端集中到了那双手上：黄昏的辉光泼洒下，那双颤抖着的，紧紧握住膝盖的手，清晰的骨节弓起，透出一种脆弱的气息……非常美。某种意义上来说，这不是他第一次被迪亚波罗改变取向了。曾经他只喜欢病态的，苍白的毫无生气的女人柔弱的手，只能被动地承受。

而面前的这双手的主人虽然经常虚张声势地撑出一副莫须有的尊严，本质上却早已破败不堪。因为他却远远承受着比“死”更加沉重的永恒。

吉良吉影厌恶挣扎，因为挣扎，往往会给他追求的平静带来无尽的事端。他还没有傲慢到自己可以无视猎物的反抗掌控一切。但是在这里，这个永远无法出逃的荒木庄，还有这个永远无法到达死亡彼端的人。迪亚波罗的挣扎是无用的，挣扎本身就是一种平静。甚至无法激起任何水花。甚至不需要他怎么去镇压，这个人的极端理性自然会告诉他自己：除了仰仗吉良吉影，他没有任何出路。

迪亚波罗见面前的人盯着他的手陷入的沉思的样子，不明所以地抬眼望着吉良，背着窗外昏黄的光线使他看不清此时男人脸上的神情，对接下来的发展毫无头绪，这强烈的未知感真是糟透了。

“我改变想法了，迪亚波罗。”对方的语气竟然相当平淡，“首先，之所以今天早上没按约定炸掉你，是因为我睡过头了。这种情况不会再发生第二次。另外我决定，从今以后是否炸掉你这件事。要依据你的表现而定。”

“什么？我可不记得我们的交易有什么附加条件。”迪亚波罗瞪大眼睛，紧锁住眉头。这人又在打什么主意。

“是什么让你有错觉能和我讲条件？”吉良吉影好整以暇说着，一步步走近对方。粉发的男人就像炸毛的猫一样，整个人都缩了起来。“你要干什么！！”

“好吵……”吉良吉影不耐烦地皱了皱鼻子，狠狠抓住迪亚波罗的手腕，凑近了狠狠地威胁道，“听着，别再发出任何多余的声音，否则等会就没有死亡这等好事给你享受了，或者你其实想让dio他们来给你解脱，嗯？”

“不……”迪亚波罗咬紧牙关，破碎的瞳孔剧烈颤抖着，呼吸杂乱不堪。他当初是瞎了眼才会觉得吉良吉影算是个温柔的人，现在看来简直可笑，只不过之前自己百依百顺没有戳到对方痛点而已。而此刻紧握着迪亚波罗手腕的吉良，正因感受到这双手的颤抖而前所未有的性欲高涨——恐惧而不反抗，崩溃而不失态，这个状态真是甘美绝妙啊！一切都如此的恰到好处。

“这样就对了，你现在的样子我很满意”吉良吉影很满意地挠了挠对方的下巴，“作为奖励，我就破天荒与你做些快乐的事情吧。”将人瘫软的身体从衣柜里提出来，丢到了大床上。

虽然把人丢到了床上，但是吉良吉影压在迪亚波罗身上对视了一会儿后，强迫症还是占据了上风。果然做爱之前不先洗澡，就和吃生蛋拌饭不放酱油一样奇怪啊！于是，他先是推着迪亚波罗去洗手间，亲自监督人尤其是手上上下下里里外外洗了不下十次。然后让他回去在卧室等着，自己又一阵折腾清洗。迪亚波罗从一开始的惊恐万状，到后来彻底被这人给整无语了。

但这对他来说似乎是件好事，给了他一个缓冲的时间，严格意义上来说，迪亚波罗的手早就和吉良吉影是一对儿老夫老妻了，虽然他自己一点知觉都没有。但今天得活着感受和一个同性进行各种亲密的性活动，这感觉可真的是太奇怪了。

另一边的吉良吉影也在思考这个问题，在不需要低调的场合，其实他是一个相当完美主义的人，虽然手才是他性生活中永远的主角，绝对的重头戏，但既然决定要和活的男人做爱，他就不允许这场性爱是失败的。虽然在此之前，他只和女人做过，对于女人来说，爱抚甚至比做爱本身更重要，而吉良吉影通过努力和探索也非常擅长此道，比如他的上一个服务对象忍太太，就对和吉良的性生活赞不绝口。

其实这对他来说其实反而是个麻烦，因为他对人的肉体本身没有兴趣，他喜欢的只是手而已。

“曾有人说过这么一句名言，成功的性生活就是两个人的高潮，double!”他在心里想着，“看来只要在我爽的同时，让这个长在我男朋友上的碍事儿的男人也爽到，我今晚的目标也就完成了。” 

等他回到房间，屋里一片漆黑。迪亚波罗没有开灯，但确实坐在床上等着他。他在黑暗里和迪亚波罗再次大眼对小眼，不约而同地感受到一种冷淡的尴尬氛围。类似于网友奔现，吃完饭直接进宾馆打算上本垒了，才发觉其实彼此之间还很陌生。

但吉良吉影是一个有决心的人，“澡都洗过了，而且时间也剩的不多，不快点做完，等会炸晚了明天又得继续延后，那样就麻烦了！”思及致此，吉良吉影当机立断，开搞！

按照常规流程来走，做爱的第一步当然应该是接吻，于是他毅然决然地坐到迪亚波罗的面前，目光炯炯，看这人满脸状况外的神色，坚定地深吻住对方。迪亚波罗被他突如其来的动作吓得头发微微炸毛，但很快调整过来，僵硬地配合起这个莫名其妙的吻。

迪亚波罗的嘴唇有些干涩，但非常柔软和丰满，具有相当性感的隐喻。口腔内部是冷的，似乎吸入过太多冷空气。总也热不起来。我像在和死人接吻，吉良这样想着，依旧时柔时狠地去吮吸勾弄对方的舌，仿佛在挑弄一条冬眠的蛇。两个人的气息太近了，妨碍了正常的呼吸。再怎样交换气体都是降低氧含量，但总算将僵硬的肉体捂热了些。

麻木的知觉从荒原尽头苏醒了，像赶赴了一场漫长得没有终点的旅程。有人被火车落下了，火车奔驰得飞快，他再也追不上了……天色已晚，再也没有黄昏的光线透过窗户进来，恍惚间，迪亚波罗的余光里燃起一汪橘色的暖光。他原本以为自己依旧在幻觉里，从远方对向开来的一辆列车的头灯，刺得他闭上了眼，但其实这是吉良顺手将床头灯打开了。

二人之间终于有了些许微妙的气氛，吉良脸上透出微微的红，他一边不断和迪亚波罗接吻，一边尽情地爱抚着对方的双手，这感觉真的新奇极了，不仅因为对象是男人，而是因为这双漂亮的，被亲吻会颤抖，抚摸的时候会忍不住微小的闪躲，有温度有脉搏的手……不妙啊，好像有点太兴奋了，包括小吉良也是。

于是他拉着对方的手，引导他去为自己的下半身服务。迪亚波罗适应了光线后能睁开眼了，他面无表情地被对方圈在怀里，正如吉良所说，他没有拒绝的权力。在碰到对方的那玩意儿的时候，他眼皮跳了一下，张开嘴想说什么，最后还是什么也没说。如对方所愿主动抚慰起他来。

这没什么不可忍受的，迪亚波罗心想。他是从阴沟里一步一步爬上去的，为了达成自己的目标他什么都做过，这些毫无下限的努力也确实总能得到喜人的回报。他回忆起在很久很久以前，那顶虚伪的皇冠，还有那如寄生的藤蔓般的傲慢情绪，他或许曾经有过——比如他不该是命运的士兵，这样的想法。比如他还自觉能支配，掌控一切的时候。

失败的结局无需赘言，在那段漫长的，花样繁多的，肉体和尊严不断被瓦解的折磨之中，为了避免痛苦，他放弃了去想它。

大概这就是为什么现在的我失去了绯红之王。

再一次被突如其来的接触打断了思绪，迪亚波罗眯起眼睛，感到有些不满，服务对方获得性快感是无所谓，但假若不硬拉着自己做接吻这种毫无意义的行为就更好了。吉良吉影似乎不满足于此，达到一次顶峰后，两个人的体位也从一开始的面对面变为吉良将他半压在床头，握紧他的手的同时也握住了他的那玩意儿。

迪亚波罗身体颇受刺激地弹跳了下，碧绿的碎瞳紧缩起来，嗓子里挤出一声抗议“不行……”他慌乱地向外推拒吉良的手，受刺激下男人爆发出的力气相当之大，吉良吉影一时不防，差点被整个儿举起来。

吉良向来很不爱在床事上用强，况且对这个明显精神有毛病的男人用强，估计只会让他犯病更加严重。于是他啧了声，严肃地与人对视，伸出一根手指认真地许诺道，“你射一次，我就让你死。”

“……什么，为什么非得在这种无聊的事上！”迪亚波罗混乱地看了男人一眼，音量也不由怒而拔高，这时外面传来一阵嘈杂的响动，“wryyyy！！！今天party上的小面包好辣！”“喂卡兹！进门前换鞋啊！”

“哦嚯，看来有人回来了。”吉良吉影感到这人全身都僵硬了起来，不由得露出一个得意的坏笑。他在迪亚波罗耳边轻声低语，“放松点，不快点达到目标的话吃亏的可是你哦。”

迪亚波罗愤恨地剜了吉良一眼，自暴自弃地对自己那活儿工作起来。吉良耐心地调整他的力度，不然恐怕他是要把自己活活撸废。

“这种事应当是很享受的。既然要做就要做好。”安静的空气里只有身下的男人愈发进入状态的喘息，迪亚波罗仿佛一块逐渐化开的坚冰，额上的薄汗黏住了些杂乱的粉色发丝，划过额骨停留在浓密的眼睫上，吉良吉影满意地欣赏着这人因逐渐被陌生的快感支配，那副如临大敌般新颖的情动姿态，就像看到了自己亲手处理的项目进展一切顺利一样。

吉良的另一只手也探寻向对方的手。意料之中，没有遭到任何非理性的抵抗，他们如情人般十指相扣。这只手经历过千万次灾难的预演，如羔羊般顺服，果然，在撕下那层薄弱的反抗的伪像后，裸露出来绝望的美景让人赏心悦目。

那瞬间吉良察觉到一件事。这个男人的屈服不是向着他的，是命运的力量摧毁了他无数次，自己只是刚好得到了这个品尝绝顶珍馐的机会。

吉良吉影一向缺乏对人的同理心，他清醒的知晓这一点。但是这一刻他由衷为此感到幸运。正因为缺乏这感官，他才能从泥潭般的惨淡与绝望中品味到幸福。

为了回报这份幸福，他决定强行赋予对方肉体对等的快乐，在亲眼看着对方咬着牙不情不愿达到高潮后，吉良吻了吻他那似乎永远也没法放松的紧蹙的眉心，安抚道，“结束了。”

迪亚波罗眼神闪烁了下，耳边响起一声灰烬的爆破，平静而甜蜜的死亡笼罩了他。

果然还是炸晚了啊。吉良拿着自己的正牌男友，无奈地叹了口气。

第二天早上，迪亚波罗醒来的时候，吉良已经去上班了。时钟指向九点十八分——他又睡过头了，这对他来说似乎是个好兆头。

毕竟拉紧的窗帘总归能抵抗一些入侵的晨光。

——————————你非要看碎碎念出戏了就不要怪我啊！————————————

这篇其实一开始是和两开花小朋友聊天的时候乱脑给脑出来的，本来想gkd，弄个大纲文发出去完事儿了。但是写完大纲之后，忍不住就又扩写了一下。唉，我真是个菜弟弟，写1w字写了快一个星期。不过这也算是我搞出来的第一个成品了。宝宝们，冷圈我们只能自抱自泣啊，所以这也算是回馈社会了吧！

对黄镇后的老板，因为太可怜了所以我想好好安抚他。（正篇老板我只想迫害他）选择吉吉，其实是因为众多boss中只有吉吉有理由对老板好一点（因为手好看……）而且吉吉这种出自实用性的而不自觉的温柔，就像是一个人因为自己怕冷，所以点燃了一堆火，同时也刚刚好温暖了一旁冻僵的蛇一样。他的怜惜不是对着迪亚波罗本人去的，但像拉窗帘这种举动，也确实机缘巧合给了迪亚波罗一些微小的慰藉，让他有了重振精神的可能。

虽然老板被黄镇日的很惨，精神受损严重。不过嘛我相信以他白手起家爬上黑帮老大的小强般的意志力，总有一天会恢复的。所以红王宝宝也总有一天会回来的！

至于这条时间线上他们有没有发展出感情的可能，我觉得还是有的吧。毕竟爱情就是需求的契合加长久的陪伴嘛。需求契合上，他们一个爱手，一个手好看，然后精神上吉良对伴侣的控制欲更强，老板其实对外人没什么兴趣的，他的基本需求是安全感和掌控局面。而且在荒木庄里头他不仰仗吉良，也没啥其他的出路了。毕竟好些人想吃章鱼刺身呢。所以两个人也相当于变相绑定了吧。我感觉他们凑合凑合还是能过小日子的。

安抚完黄镇后的老板，我要开始折磨正篇中的章鱼了，撸起袖子准备开干！（无慈悲）


End file.
